It Is What It Is
by cotederpablo
Summary: We all want Tony and Ziva to just run into each other's arms in slow motion but it probably won't happen. This is something along the lines of what might ACTUALLY happen. Four chapter story now COMPLETE. Please R&R :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a one-shot, but it could be extended. It is set somewhere in the eighth season but has NO spoilers and is NOT connected to the season eight plot, whatever that is. The only reason that it is set then will hopefully become clear.**

"I don't want your advice, Probie," Tony snapped. "You're not what I like to call a 'ladies man'. You're more of a 'lady-man'."

"What's this I hear?" Ziva asked, walking out of the elevator and into the squad room, her brown eyes quizzically looking at Tony and McGee. "Tony asking for advice? What happened, did you take home a sixteen-year-old and wake up with a forty-year-old again?"

"OK, what do you mean 'again'?" he defended. "For your information, Zee-vah, and I know I'm gonna regret telling you this, but it's been a long time since I 'took anyone home.'"

"Oh, really?" Ziva raised an eyebrow. "How long exactly?"

"Six months. Nothing since the coffee lady, and that was just one night. Might I add, a pretty boring night."

"I am suitably impressed," Ziva said, knowing he was telling the truth. She sidled over to him. "And what would be the reason for this sudden desire to be single?"

"The reason is—"

"Tony, don't," McGee stopped him. "It's a bad idea, trust me."

"The reason _is_," Tony repeated, clearly not caring what McGee thought. "Well, for a while, I didn't know what it was, but then I had a thought."

"Don't do it," McGee said again. Ziva was beginning to worry.

"I want to take you to dinner, Ziva David," he finished.

Ziva was wide-eyed and genuinely shocked, but quickly tried to calm herself. "You know, Tony," she began. "Of all the things you could have said, I think I expected that one the least. I would have sooner betted on something along the lines of 'I'm gay' or 'I have herpes' before you said that." All of them shuddered at the thought.

"So, is that a yes?"

Ziva thought hard about it.

"Come on, what's stopping you?"

"Gibbs," she replied, looking around.

"Gibbs just left for coffee. I made sure he was gone before I said anything."

"How..." she searched for the right word, "thorough of you." She paused, clearly still thinking. Of course she liked him, but what if it didn't work out? How could they work together? Then again, Abby and McGee did it, or so she had heard. She couldn't believe Abby would do that, but it all comes down to taste, I guess.

"Fine, pick me up at seven. Don't be late." She winked at him and sat down at her desk.

"I can't believe you guys," McGee said. "Ziva you could do better, no offence Tony."

"Offence taken," he replied. "And Probie, at least I have a date."

"You won't if you brag about it," Ziva told him.

"Sorry," Tony said, turning to face his computer.

"But seriously, Ziva, come on! Tony? You want to date Tony?"

Ziva didn't answer him. She just smiled. _I hope he wants to skip dinner, _she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Little more 'fluff' this time, but thanks to everyone who has read this story and reviewed. Not sure if I will go on. Tell me what you think!**

Ziva glanced at her watch. _Where is he? _she thought. She stared down at her body. She had to admit her attire was not that of a normal work day, unless, of course, she was to wear a sleeveless dress and heels to work and carry a handbag. She hoped Tony would not make fun of her for acting like a...well, a woman.

Tony DiNozzo inhaled deeply as he rapped his knuckles on Ziva's cream-coloured door. Quickly, he sniffed his armpits and checked his breath, popping in a breath mint. He almost choked on it when his date for the night revealed to him. She looked gorgeous, stunning and breathtaking, all at once. Her dress, which was revealing but not _too _revealing, complimented her olive skin and her heels showed off her painted toes and made her the same height as him. God, how he hoped that was so they could kiss without him having to bend over. Her hair was straight and framed her face perfectly. But even though Ziva was a work of pure perfection, he couldn't steer his eyes away from hers. They were like deep, dark, secretive pools of emotion. He loved the way the lights danced in them and he loved the way she looked at him. Tony and Ziva had been through so many unimaginable situations together, but he had never seen her look at him quite like that.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Hi," was all she said in reply. That was it, because that was all they needed.

The lights were dancing in her eyes again. She was even beautiful when she was eating.

"What are you looking at?" she asked him, noticing his staring.

"You," he answered truthfully. "You look beautiful, Ziva, you really do."

"Why thank you, Mr DiNozzo," she joked. "You look quite handsome yourself."

He paused for a moment, but then spoke again. "Thanks for coming tonight."

"You're the one who asked. But Gibbs cannot know."

"So this is a date know? My goodness Miss David, get your mind out of the gutter."

She just laughed, and Tony reached across their table trying to grab her hand but instead knocking over a glass of red wine. Luckily, it didn't hit either of them but it did splash on the floor.

"Maybe that was a sign," Tony said, staring at the stain and calling over a waiter.

"What, that you shouldn't hold my hand?"

"No, that we should skip dinner," he said seductively, this time staring her up and down and winking. And without hesitation, Tony left money on the table, and the two walked out into the night, hand in hand.

_Yes! _Ziva thought.

_Yes! _Tony thought.

"Yes!" Abby said high fiving McGee from outside the restaurant. "We make a good team, McGee. And the reverse psychology on Tony was a nice touch. Ducky would have been proud."

"Thanks." McGee didn't know whether that was true or not, but he was spending his Friday night with Abby, and she was happy, that was all that mattered. OK, so he was spying on his friends and colleagues and playing matchmaker with a Goth forensic scientist on Friday night but he had done worse. A lot worse.

**A/N: The last part doesn't mean anything. I was just trying to conclude the story with a little McAbby. I may do one or two more chapters. Let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hate to tie off this story so soon but I think this will be the last chapter. Working on a few one-shots at the moment. I may update later but that might not be for a little while. Thanks for reading. If I'm wrong in saying that Gibbs has never slapped Palmer in the head, let me know! **

"I had such a good time last night, Abby."

"Me too," Abby replied to her new found flame, Jimmy Palmer. She had always thought of him as a little squirmy, but he was a good guy and a surprisingly good kisser. "But just for both our sakes, don't tell McGee."

"Please, Abby, McGee doesn't scare me," Jimmy said confidently.

"He can be very intimidating when he wants to be, he just doesn't choose to. And don't go insulting McGee or this relationship will be extremely short."

"Jeez, Abby, relax," Jimmy said. Abby was super cute and he really liked her but she totally freaked him out sometimes. "Listen, I have to go, so bye."

"Bye," she replied, not looking up from her computer.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?"

Gibbs watched them from the window. He could see she was uncomfortable and he hoped his trusted method worked on someone outside of Team Gibbs. Briskly, he walked in and gave Palmer a hard smack on the back of the head. Gibbs felt that head slap was long overdue. But there's a first time for everything. "Goodbye, Palmer," said, assuming a 'protective father' alter-ego. Palmer left in a hurry.

"I think your radar's broken, Gibbs," Abby said to him.

"And why's that?" he replied.

"Because I just got this sample, I haven't got anything new for you. Go see Ducky. He might have something."

Gibbs left the room almost as quickly as Palmer had, and Abby sighed. She had hoped McGee would see them and not Gibbs. He just didn't get it. How much more obvious could she be? She was only dating Palmer to make McGee jealous but that hadn't been her plan all along. Palmer had just asked her out and, not wanting to hurt her feelings, she had said yes. She had made a mistake and wasn't sure if she could fix it.

"Hello, Jethro," Ducky said cheerfully to his old friend.

"Hey, Duck, do you have anything?"

"Uh, I'm afraid not until the dental records show up. Odd, you usually have perfect timing."

"So I've been told," Gibbs said, turning around to leave.

"Jethro, I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I think it is your duty to congratulate Tony and Ziva on their new found relationship."

"What? They told you this but not me?"

"Yes and no. Not directly, anyway. But I can tell in the way they look at each other. And even if they were to tell one of us, it probably would be me because they know I won't ram it down their throats and tell them how wrong they are."

"Glad that's how you feel, buddy."

"Jethro, you know I feel the deepest respect for you, but perhaps you are not always right. There should be a rule 51: Sometimes you are wrong."

"And sometimes you are psychic."

"Excuse me? I'm afraid I'm not following."

"Look, I don't know how you knew because I haven't told anyone, but there is a Rule 51, and that's exactly what it is."

"Well, it may be time to put it into practise."

As it turned out, Gibbs radar wasn't completely broken, and his acute sense of hearing was still perfectly intact, which he found out on his way downstairs.

"You are so juvenile, Tony," Ziva laughed.

"Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Tony replied.

"Probably from every other girlfriend you've ever had."

"Oh yeah, but it's sexy, right?"

"You believe that and maybe one day it will come true."

"Very funny, Sweet Cheeks, just hilarious."

"You've said it to me and now I am going to say it to you: sarcasm in _not _sexy, Tony."

"You're memory's gonna get the best of me."

Gibbs felt he needed to step in here. "Alright lovers, back to work."

"Gibbs!" Ziva was embarrassed. "We're in trouble aren't we?"

"No, but consider this a warning. I ever catch you doing what Palmer and Lee used to do then you will be in trouble. They thought they got away with it, but they didn't."

"Ew! That's a visual image I really didn't need," Tony exclaimed.

"Grab your gear, DiNozzo. And do me one more favour: don't ever get married."

"Right, Boss. Where's McGee?"

"Abby's lab, but you really don't want to go up there," Ziva answered. "I went up there ten minutes ago. It wasn't something you want to interrupt."

_Ten minutes earlier..._

"You had your chance, McGee! You had the best part of seven years! Either you want me or you don't want me, make up your damn mind!"

"Abby of course I like you, but our relationship didn't work out the first time."

"Does it matter? When you want something you don't just give up after one shot, you keep trying! You have to—" she was cut off by McGee's lips touching hers, like she had imagined so many times. With one hand, she found his fingers and entwined them with her own and with the other, she held him tightly with her arm around his neck.

Ziva watched from the door. She was in plain sight, but neither of them could see her because they were so 'busy'. _Finally, _she thought. _I thought Tony and I would have to play matchmaker with those two. _

**A/N: So, folks, that's the end, at least for now. Most Tiva/McAbby stories end up the same way anyway. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Listen, a few people did email me asking if I could write a bit more to this story and every NCIS story needs a real Tiva ending, so be warned, it will be a little fluffy. Also, an explanation of Ducky's knowledge of Tony and Ziva's relationship. While the ending isn't exactly that of a fairytale, it is how I believe an episode might end if Tony and Ziva were actually dating, which is the point of this story. Enjoy!**

"Ducky, how did you know for sure? I mean, you were right, but how?" Tony knew Ducky was good, but he wasn't that good, was he?

"Well, Anthony, I apologise for spreading this gossip but I did not actually know for sure. Let us call it a hunch. When you've known Gibbs for as long as I have you get gut feelings just like his," Ducky replied.

"Since I still have my job, I'm not really angry at you."

"Good, I do not wish to fight with you, Anthony."

"But was it really obvious? What were the signs, just out of curiosity?"

"It felt, when I was around you two, as if a...weight had been lifted off your shoulders. You weren't confused or conflicted anymore. You were satisfied with your life and had what you wanted."

"Thanks, Ducky. That was a little more scientific than I expected but thanks anyway."

"When you suggested we go dancing this wasn't exactly what I had in mind," Tony whispered to Ziva. They were in her apartment, old, slow music playing through her stereo, dancing around the room. Fingers entwined, foreheads leaning against each other, Ziva's dark brown eyes sparkling in the low lighting and Tony's shining a bright—almost unnatural—green.

"But you are having fun, yes?" she replied.

"I could be," Tony slid his hand down her back just a little too far, which resulted in Ziva's knee in his groin, hard.

"Just because I'm your girlfriend doesn't mean you can touch my ass without permission."

Ziva stepped away from Tony and switched off the stereo.

"Come on, Ziva, I was only joking," Tony said.

"No, I am not angry at you, Tony. You are sweet, funny, romantic—"

"You forgot handsome."

"I was just about to say that."

"You're incredible, Ziva."

"You're just saying that because I complimented you."

"No, I mean it, really. You don't let anyone take advantage of you, you're tough, and you're strong, stronger than anyone I've ever met, emotionally and physically. You're so smart, witty, and beautiful. Being with you makes me a better person because you don't try to change me but you won't put up with my crap. You're determined, and dedicated, and you have always been there for me even when I was being an awful person to you. I have done and said some pretty bad things to you over the years and you're still here. You have no idea how much that means to me, and how much you mean to me."

"Tony, what is with the monologue? I am not going anywhere, you know that. And you have done some pretty bad things over the years but I don't dwell on those, because there are so many good things to think about instead. I have always tried to be there for you, not only because you are my partner but because you are the most important man in my life. Of course, before we had what we have now it was close between you and others but it has mostly been you. And it will always be you and I will always be here."

"I love you."

"You have said those words to a woman before, Tony. Do not joke with me."

"When I say those words I mean them, Ziva. I always mean them."

"I know, Tony. I was kidding. I love you too, always and forever."

Then, as if it was the end of some crappy romance chick flick, they kissed. A kiss that was soft but strong, an exchange of raw emotion. Never has there been a kiss like it in history and there never will be another like it in the future.


End file.
